Flaming Brothers
by Box Turtle
Summary: Different from my other fics. A legend, sort of. Try it! About two brothers and the meaning of family. Goku and Raditz. Not yaoi. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU, LITERALLY!


FLAMING BROTHERS  
  
Hmm...I really don't know if the show is Flaming Brother or Flaming Brothers. Cuz I've seen the TV special and they spelled it Flaming Brother...The Story Continues. Whatever, this isn't even about that. It's just something similar, so that TV company, which I forgot the name of, sorry. It totally and completely belongs to it. I will never own it. Remember, this is not about Steven, (I forgot his chinese name in the show) Michael Tao (real actor) and Ling Chi Kit (in the show), (SORRY I FORGOT HIS NAME). This is about Raditz and Kakorrot or Goku. The story doesn't even belong to me, it belongs to someone I don't know. My chinese teacher told me this reral life story, so...um, just a warning, it's about beans and bean stalks. Of course it's about two brothers too. I've edited it a little so that it would fit Goku and Raditz. Let's imagine here folks. :o) Enjoy:  
  
  
  
Once upon ancient time, on planet Vegeta, there was a strong and powerful kind called Bardock. He ruled a huge beautiful kingdom and he won many wars.   
  
Bardock also had two sons. The elder was called Raditz. The younger one was called Goku. Now, King Bardock loved both of his sons, but he loved Goku more. He cared a lot about his youngest son.   
  
Raditz and Goku both knew this.   
  
Now, as you know, the eldest son always inherits the throne. But Raditz knew that King Bardock, his father, also had another power as he was king. Raditz knew that since Bardock loved Goku so much, he might pass the throne on to Goku instead, and skip him. Then Goku would be the heir to the throne, and when Bardock passed away, Goku would become king. Raditz wanted to become king after his father's reign. It was his birth right after all!  
  
As the years passed, King Bardock got older, and Raditz began worrying. His father still loved Goku best, and Raditz had a feeling that Goku would inherit the throne instead of himself. In conclusion, he decided to kill Goku, forcing King Bardock to pass the throne on to him, as dead people cannot be reigning kings.  
  
Raditz secretly plotted to kill his younger brother in order for his certain gain of the throne to happen.   
  
But Goku overheard, and he escaped just in time. He ran far, far away.   
  
Many more years passed, and King Bardock was getting sicker and weaker. Raditz could stand it no longer and ordered for Goku to be found and brought back to him.   
  
The younger Prince returned and met his brother. "What do you want from me, Raditz?" asked Goku. Raditz pulled out a sword (remember, imagine ppl) and tried to stab Goku. Goku grabbed another sword and fought back. The sword fight continued until finally Goku's sword clattered to the floor and Raditz had his sword at Goku's throat.   
  
"Please, Raditz, don't kill me", Goku pleaded.   
  
Raditz looked at his little brother. He had heard that his younger brother was a quick writer of poems. (keep imagining) "Fine. If you can create a poem in seven steps, I will spare your life", Raditz agreed.   
  
Raditz began walking. One step...Two steps...Three Steps...Four Steps...Five Steps...Six Steps...Seven Steps. Raditz turned back to Goku.   
  
Indeed, in that short time Goku had written something. (It is no longer a poem in my english translation) Raditz picked up the piece of paper and began reading:  
  
Beans and Bean Stalks are of the same Plant.   
  
One day a hunter came along and decided to cook the beans to eat.  
  
He put the beans in a pot, and used the bean stalks as firewood to burn.  
  
As the beans are cooking, they are crying.  
  
They are crying, "Beans and Bean Stalks are of the same Plant. Why is it that one is used to destroy the other?".   
  
Raditz put down the paper. He did not kill Goku. He would feel guilty after. After all, Beans and Bean Stalks are of the same Plant.  
  
  
  
PLEASE NOTE: This story has been altered a bit, and I think the poem is shorter than the real thing. Also, this story actually happened, and the people really existed, just not Goku and Raditz. But after the 100s of years, the story has been changed in places and exaggerated. The story actually ends here. There is no record of what happened to the brothers after, or who actually became king.   
The Beans and Bean Stalk thing is actually Goku, the beans, telling Raditz, the stalks, that they are brothers, they have the same father. And they should not destory each other. They are family.   
  
  
THE END   
  
How touching! I love that story, stupid as it sounds. :o)   
  
  
  



End file.
